When We Are Apart
by YuusakuAkira
Summary: Ini bercerita tentang Kyousuke yang sudah kuliah dan berpacaran dengan Ayase. Awalnya mereka berhasil berpacaran tanpa ada yang tau, tapi... Ini Fan Fic pertama aku, jadi tolong dimengerti kalau masih jelek, gomen... Mohon bantuannya juga, ja... douzo shite o yomi kudasai


Sebuah pagi di musim semi yang cerah, sinar matahari yang mengintip lewat celah gorden jendela mengenai mata seorang pemuda, membuatnya terusik dan mengusap matanya, lalu kembali tidur.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai indah sampai ke pinggangnya berjalan ke terburu-buru ke arah sebuah pintu apartemen kecil. Dia berhenti di depan pintu itu dan mengambil kunci dari dalam tasnya. Dalam hatinya gadis itu mengomel '_Pasti Onii-san masih belum bangun! Padahal ini hari pertama kuliah!'_

Gadis itu membuka pintu dan langsung menuju ke arah tempat tidur, dimana seorang pemuda sedang tidur, menggulung dirinya dalam selimut untuk menghindari udara pagi musim semi yang dingin.

"Kyousuke onii-san! Bangun!" gadis itu menarik selimut dan membuat pemuda tadi jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

Kyousuke membuka matanya dan langsung memegang bagian kepalanya yang menyentuh lantai pertama kali, ada sebuah benjolan disitu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah gadis yang menarik selimutnya.

"Ayase!? Kenapa kamu ada disini!?" Kyousuke panik melihat Ayase yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eh? Aku datang buat bangunin onii-san…" ucap Ayase sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kyousuke bukan itu, yang dia maksud adalah kenapa Ayase bisamasuk ke kamar apartemennya sementara pintu itu dikunci.

"Ah, um… Ayase-san… Bagaimana kamu bias masuk?" Tanya Kyousuke sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksa.

"Pasti bisa lah onii-chan, kan aku punya kuncinya." Ucap Ayase sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan kunci pintu di tangannya.

Senyuman dan jawaban Ayase tadi tidak menghilangkan pertanyaan Kyousuke, justru malah membuatnya makin bingung.

"Ah… Da-dari mana kamu dapat kunci itu?" Kyousuke tergagap seraya menunjuk kunci tersebut.

"Aku gandakan kuncinya kemarin." Sekali lagi Ayase tersenyum lebar.

Jawaban itu membuat semua pertanyaan Kyousuke terjawab, bagaimana Ayase bisa memiliki kunci itu. Kyousuke baru saja memasuki Universitas, dank arena itu dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di dalam apartemen yang disewanya sendiri. Ayase adalah pacar teman dari adik perempuan Kyousuke, Kirino. Tapi karena hubungan mereka yang cukup dekat Ayase dan Kyousuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran, walaupun secara rahasia.

Ketika Kyousuke selesai mandi dan mengganti baju, dia duduk di meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Bau harum dari masakan yang sedang dimasak mengalihkan perhatian Kyousuke yang melamun. Dia melihat ke arah dapur dan dari celah kain yang tergantung di ambang pintu dapur. Kyousuke melihat kaki Ayase yang sedang berdiri memasak, dan melamun lagi.

"Onii-san, liatin apa, hah?" Ayase sudah berdiri di samping meja membawa makanan di tangannya, suara Ayase terdengar galak.

"Eh!? Ngga kok… Aku ngga liat kakimu atau apa…" jawab Kyousuke tergagap, tapi dia ceroboh untuk tidak langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Pisau yang ada ditangan Ayase tiba-tiba saja tertancap diatas meja, cukup dekat dengan tangan Kyousuke. Kyousuke membeku sambil melihat kearah pisau yang tertancap tidak jauh dari tangannya.

"Mou… onii-san, sudah kubilang jangan liatin aku kayak gitu." Ayase duduk sambil menaruh nasi goreng omelet yang baru saja dimasaknya diatas meja.

Kyousuke tidak berani berbicara lagi setelah diancam dengan pisau, dan dia makan dengan cepat karena sebentar lagi dia akan terlambat kuliah. Setelah selesai makan Kyousuke segera berangkat setelah pamitan dengan Ayase.

Ayase tinggal di apartemen itu karena dia sedang libur kelulusan, dan pendaftaran masuk SMA masih satu minggu lagi. Ayase mulai mengambil dan merapikan pakaian kotor Kyousuke yang tersebar disekitar kamar. Ayase mulai mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu dan mulai berpacaran.

Mereka bertemu ketika Ayase pergi berkunjung ke rumah Kyousuke karena diundang oleh Kirino, dan Ayase memang tertarik dengan Kyousuke saat mata mereka bertemu di ruang tamu. Sudah 1 tahun sejak hal itu terjadi. Awalnya Ayase sangat membenci Kyousuke karena Ayase mengira Kyousuke yang membuat Kirino teman baikya menjadi berubah, tapi ketika dia sadar kenapa, akhirnya hati Ayase pun luluh.

Ayase tiba-tiba saja mengingat dimana pertama kali Kyousuke menembaknya, dengan awal perkelahian di depan rumah Ayase. Muka Ayase memerah malu, dan langsung menutup mukanya dengan apa yang sedang dipegangnya. Tapi ketika dia sadar apa yang dia gunakan untuk menutup mukanya adalah celana milik Kyousuke, dia langsung melemparnya sambil berteriak.

Dengan perasaan setengah malu, dia pergi memungut celana tadi dan menaruhnya kembali ke keranjang cucian dan mengangkatnya untuk dicuci lalu dijemur. Apartemen tempat Kyousuke tinggal tidak memiliki mesin cuci pribadi, jadi harus menggunakan mesin cuci umum yang ada di tengah koridor. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Ayase kembali membawa cucian ke dalam untuk dijemur dekat jendela.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik hidung Ayase yang terbaring diatas lantai tatami. Ayase terbangun karena bersin. Dia melihat kearah jam dan sudah jam 2 siang, sebentar lagi Kyousuke akan pulang dari kuliahnya. Dengan segera Ayase menyiapkan makan dengan bahan yang sudah disiapkannya tadi pagi, tapi sebelum dia selesai, ada yang mengetok pintu.

'_Aku harus menyambut onii-san layaknya pacarku… Yosh!_' pikir Ayase saat menghampiri pintu dan membukanya seraya berkata "Sayang, sudah pulang? Aku lagi masak jadi tunggu dulu ya?"

Tapi ternyata apa yang dilihatnya disitu bukanlah Kyousuke, melainkan Kirino. Kirino memandang dengan terkejut Ayase yang membuka pintu sambil mengenakan celemek, dan Ayase sendiri lebih kaget lagi karena apa yang baru saja dia katakan, karena hubungannya dengan Kyousuke adalah rahasia, bahkan bagi Kirino yang merupakan teman dekat Ayase.

"Apa maksud semua ini!? Hah!?" teriak Kirino menghancurkan kediaman yang dari tadi melanda.

"Ki-kirino… aku bisa jelaskan…" jawab Ayase dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kamu ada di apartemen kakakku!? Dan kenapa kamu manggil sayang!? Ada apa sebenarnya…" Kirino berteriak makin keras, Ayase yang ketakutan secara tidak sengaja mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ka-karena kami pacaran…" ucap Ayase lirih.

Mendengar itu air mata langsung menggenang di mata Kirino yang sudah merah karena marah, mukanya yang sebenarnya putih menjadi merah, perasaan Kirino bercampur aduk antara sedih dan marah. Ayase yang sadar kalau dia sudah salah bicara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya juga menahan air mata.

Kirino langsung berbalik dan lari dari situ, dia menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Kakak laki-lakinya yang sangat dia sayangi, bahkan dia cintai seperti mencintai seorang laki-laki, dan teman paling dekatnya sendiri Ayase, berpacaran. Yang membuat Kirino lebih sedih lagi adalah ternyata mereka berpacaran tanpa memberitahunya, Kirino mengusap air matanya sambil berlari.

Tapi ketika Kirino baru saja tiba di tangga dan hendak turun ke bawah, Kyousuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan bingung.

"Kirino? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyousuke.

Kirino diam dan tidak menjawab, tapi air mata yang keluar dari matanya mengucur makin deras dan membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Dan akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku benci sama kamu!"

Kirino berlari melewati Kyousuke yang terperanjat kaget karena jawaban Kirino padanya, ketika Kirino melewatinya Kyousuke dapat melihat titik air mata yang ada di wajah Kirino. Tapi Kyousuke hanya berdiri disitu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan dia tidak mengejar Kirino.


End file.
